five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FazQuest (videogame)/The Springtrap
'The Springtrap does not give up. Surrender or the purple rabbit and the white fox are going down !'' '' -The Springtrap after capturing Bonnie and Mangle '''The Springtrap (originally just Springtrap) is the main antagonist and final boss of FazQuest. Biography After the defeat of Purple Guy, the latter quickly ran into Springtrap's suit. He perished in there, however. His soul possessed Springtrap, and from now onwards, Springtrap (or The Springtrap as he calls himself) became the main antagonist. Seeing Bonnie as his rival, The Springtrap caught Bonnie off guard after Freddy and Chica left. Bonnie was reprogrammed and now worked for The Springtrap. More coming soon Battle A new twist to this battle is that, in Phase 1, Springtrap summons the Phantoms to fight: *Phantom Freddy: Ph. Freddy has 650 HP, and attacks by running into Freddy. *Phantom Chica: Ph. Chica has 500 HP, and although she doesn't truly attack, she can jumpscare the camera, causing the lights to flicker, and allowing Springtrap to use his Darkness attack. *Phantom Foxy: Has 990 HP, and attacks by jumping into Freddy. He can also jumpscare the camera, causing the screen to glitch, and giving Springtrap free play. *Phantom Balloon Boy: Has 330 HP, and attacks by flying into the player with his propellor hat. He can also jumpscare the camera, causing the lights to flicker, and allowing Springtrap to use his Darkness attack. *Phantom Puppet: Has ∞ (indefinite) HP, and can only be defeated by beating the other phantoms. He can block the camera, allowing Springtrap to use a random attack. *Phantom Mangle: Has ∞ (indefinite) HP, and can only be defeated by halving Ph. Foxy's HP. He can create soundwaves to harm Freddy, as well swing to him. The phantoms prevent the player from attacking Springtrap. After they are all defeated, Springtrap summons Eidolon versions of three previously fought bosses: :Eidolon Puppet: A purple, floating version of the Puppet, that blocks attacks. :Eidolon Golden Freddy: A purple, floating version of GF's head, which attacks the player. :Eidolon Nightmare Foxy: A purple, floating version of Nightmare Foxy, that slashes the player with a sword to steal items, and the SP and MP used to perform Magic, Skill and Special attacks. These must be defeated by simply surviving for 11 turns, at which point the eidolons will vanish due to power wearing off, and Springtrap can finally be fought. Attacks: :Darkness: The lights flicker. Each time they flicker on, Springtrap will be closer to the player, and ultimately behind Freddy; as soon as the lights flicker off, he will beat up Freddy. :Springlocks: At the beginning of the fight, he will use his springlocks to KO Bonnie. He may use it later in the battle, and, if not blocked, will cut Freddy's head off, obviously resulting in a Game Over. :Fire: Springtrap will set Freddy on fire, and inflict the "On Fire" status effect. :Cony Ears: Springtrap will bend his ears, then swing at Freddy and hit him with it. :Phantom/Eidolon: Springtrap commands a Phantom (Phase I)/Eidolon (Phase II) to do something, depending on the foe this action differs. :Golden Finale: At the end of the fight, no matter how low his HP is, hitting Springtrap, even with your strongest attack, will take away all of his HP but 1 HP, and he will use a "Kamikaze": Springtrap sets himself on fire and attempts to run into the player, then shoot flames as comets drop (all of which are One-Hit KOs), then a meteor hits Springtrap, causing Purple Guy's skeleton to burn up and Springtrap to collapse, finally ending his reign of terror. Stats HP: 4660 POW: 500 DEF: 682 SPEED: 999 EXP: 1.700 Trivia *Due to his high Speed, taking too long to attack results in Springtrap attacking. *The maximum amount of damage Springtrap can take per attack is 26. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Springlock Animatronics